


Father's Home

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, Deception, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Implied Euron Greyjoy/Urrigon Greyjoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, M/M, Misogyny, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Euron is not to be trusted. He also makes Aeron call him father.





	Father's Home

Aeron stumbled back in through his bedroom door. The later he stayed out the more likely it was Euron would grow bored and search for other ways to divert himself. It’d been a long night of drinking, and finger dancing. He’d aimed for the other kind of finger dancing with a maid or two, but they were women of the islands, not satisfied to be a man’s salt wife for the night. 

Aeron’s chest felt tight for a moment as he scanned the dark of the room. Perhaps it was cruel to have left Urrigon here for the night. Alone, his thoughts always returned to the morose or the panicked. He felt an animal in his own home. He tried telling himself it was merely the drink. Drink made men’s laughs louder and hearts heavier. Out with his men, he would have japed it made their cocks soft as well, but here, that felt no laughing matter.

Aeron stripped for bed, letting his clothes pool behind him on the floor. As he lay down, his body stiffened, before he even truly recognized what the noise was. His mind was slow, but some core part of him always knew.

Aeron’s finger’s curled tight around a fistful of sheets, and his peace was interrupted by the long slow creak of a door. How quickly his mind left in such times.

“Ah, there you are, sweet brother. We all missed you terribly.”

Euron’s voice was smooth and self-satisfied.

“Urrigon couldn’t stop calling out for you I’m afraid.”

Aeron’s stomach twisted, and the pound of his heart felt as if it travelled up to his throat, but Euron was born with lies on his tongue. There was no proof he had visited their brother that night.

He was too weak and too drunk to fight Euron off now.

“Urrigon...” he mumbled softly. He’d failed his brother again. There was no changing their station. No man would accept him as a captain if they knew what Euron had done. No man would accept him as a Greyjoy either.

“Father,” Aeron mumbled idly, half dreaming of the world where he would have protected them. Here, in this world, he and Urrigon were alone except for each other. Here they suffered and fought beneath a dark and gleaming eye only revealed after a twist of red leather.

Euron laughed.

“Is that who you fancy me as? I’ve certainly raised you more than he ever has,” Euron teased. Aaron felt a weight join him on the bed. He did not look up. Perhaps if he made it good, it would end faster. “And little Urri has worn my name out a bit as well. Call me that.”

Aeron bit down.

“Yes, father,” he answered softly. He felt a disgusting and weak little man. Not even man though, a boy, an animal perhaps.

“I didn’t hear you, baby brother.”

Euron’s nails grazed lightly against his bare back. Aaron kept his eyes shut, and did not turn.

“Yes, father,” Aeron repeated louder.

Euron laughed, toying with the base of Aeron’s neck. His touch briefly teased at the start of his hair, only to retreated back down his spine.

“That’s a good boy. Or should I say son? I am your father now aren’t I?”

Aeron’s stomach knotted. Euron shifted around the bed, prodding him in new places. Aaron preferred not to identify them, tried thinking about something else, anything else. Euron nudged him over easily. At least he was on his back this time. Euron preferred to take him like a salt wife, bent over, when they coupled, so tonight would be something else.

Despite his nipples stiffening, his cock hadn’t started to stiffen yet. Aaron had learned what a traitorous thing it could be long ago. The drink and his shut is had made him more sensitive. The pinches to his nipples made his eyes jolt open. Euron had straddled his thigh from above, leaning on his knees. His lips were stained from wine and shade, and his smile was wretched to behold.

“There you are....”

Euron leaned over and delivered a light kiss on his brother’s cheek. His breath tickled against his brother’s skin as he whispered.

“Perhaps our sweet Urrigon was wishing it were you inside him? Would you like that? For your new father to make his sons fuck?”

One of Euron’s hands curled around Aeron’s cock. He had resigned himself to Euron’s games, but this was another matter. His answer had consequences. Would Euron hold him to this? Ultimately, it didn’t matter, and perhaps Aeron would be a gentler option if it ever came to it. He’d make sure Urri was ready, not simply ram their bodies together with the bare minimum as Euron did.

“If you desire it... Father,”

Perhaps he ought to just hang himself later. He’d considered it often enough. It was a coward’s death though. He knew this situation too well. His choices were to endure with his honor as a Greyjoy intact, or to end his torments, but be shamed forever. Perhaps if he drowned at sea there’d be a place for him yet, he’d be returned reborn and stronger, able to stand against Euron and protect his brother.

Aeron rose in a way he was all too tired of. Euron’s hands knew well how to shame him. 

Aaron came more quickly than he liked to admit. Euro had practiced this on many nights, prying the secrets of his body bit by bit.

“Clean it off,” Euron ordered, and presented his hand. Aaron obeyed, licking his own seed from his brother’s fingers and swallowing.

“Do you taste Urri there too?” 

Aeron gagged at first, but ultimately downed what he’d taken. He hoped Euron did not clarify his meaning.

“No, father. He must have sucked you well and good.”

Euro gave his brother’s softened cock a squeeze.

“Perhaps you’ll discover that for yourself some night. I’ve made quite the wife of him,” he teased.

Euron tussled Aeron’s hair gently, and stepped from the bed with an easy swagger.

“Sleep well, little brother.”

 


End file.
